Mike Zhang records present
by Dj Myc
Summary: Song parodys of all my favorite songs.
1. Annaversaries

Anniversaries gotta problem? (In love man!)  
By: Luv-A-Bone feat. Dj MYC  
[Luv-A-Bone]  
I woke up quick at about nine, just thought had to be at Tanya's soon.  
I gotta get laid before the day begins. Before her mother get home from  
work.  
About to go, to leave my house, Right outside I see some nips  
Laughing, wearing their gap and their Le-vi's.  
Ran in the house and grabbed my camera  
So I can laugh at these pictures with Tanya.  
I bailed out side and focused my screen  
Just as I thought the fools kept laughing,  
Jumped on my board and my leg went pushing  
They threw their pennies at my thigh.  
Then I let my Bone Thugs play (play)  
Boucin and popin in my player  
Besides the thugs there's NWA.  
I was gangsta gangsta with the OG-rap  
An' I made my freestyle, it went sometin' like this.  
Skatin' down the street on my blind boards  
Flippin off the bitches ignorin' the hoes  
Went to Sage Park to check on my mate  
On the soccer field she is one skilled chick  
A crowd is rolled up watchin' my gurl  
Look at her score goal after goal  
Against her is a loser guy  
Who might have a crush,  
On my beautiful angel I see through my eyes.  
The game was done  
Match game play  
He came up to me and started to say  
"You are one lucky bastard,  
I hate to admit,  
You got Tanya's heart  
And her letters commit."  
Cuz when I'm with Tanya I'm always hard  
The smell on her neck  
Her arm-pits  
Does nothin' more  
But get me erect.  
You should be jealous boy  
You ain't getting head.  
[Dj MYC]  
In love man!   
Love Yo Love   
Yo Love Yo Love   
Yo Love Yo Love   
Come love let's fuck now!  
Oh oh Oh oh   
Oh oh oh ah mhmm   
Break down! On the love!  
[Luv-A-Bone]  
It's our anniversary  
That's why these things are happenin'  
Together for three months  
Not a long time  
But we'll be together  
Til' the end of time  
My home-boys think this relationship will work  
I kno it's a steal I kno it's a win  
To have you honeybunch,  
As my lawful bride  
Went to your parents to call up a truce  
I told them I loved you  
Surly and true  
If it was possible to let you date  
Hey I love you like a fat kid loves cake  
I don't want just a piece  
I want the whole damn pie!  
They gave me dirty look as if I'm bad  
And it made me go on thinking  
"Did I make them mad?"  
I wanna be with my love  
To make me h-a-ppy  
The time I share  
It will be in my heart  
And forver in care  
You made me believe in god so  
"Peace, love and god bless"©  
That's wut I say now  
I made it up when I thought of you  
My love now and forever  
Do you kno this relationship is  
Not foe the pleasure  
Not foe the sex  
It might be good  
But it's all about tha love.  
Tho she might think different  
When I'm with her  
Cuz when I'm with Tanya I'm always hard  
The smell on her neck  
Her arm-pits  
Does nothin' more  
But get me erect.  
You should be jealous boy  
You ain't getting head.  
[Dj MYC]  
In love man!   
Love Yo Love   
Yo Love Yo Love   
Yo Love Yo Love   
Come love let's fuck now!  
Oh oh Oh oh   
Oh oh oh ah mhmm   
Break down! On the love!  
[Luv-A-Bone]  
So here ends my story of our anniversary  
Very sweet?  
Truly a love story  
But you need to kno the answer of her folks  
Wut could be the answer  
A yes or a no  
I'll answer your question  
With what I hafta say:  
"Wut could be the answer,  
If I've been happy since that faithful day?" 


	2. An Ol' pair a boots

An Ol' Pair a boots.  
By: Mikerson  
  
I'm tired of these old heels  
I need to fine some boots with a comforting feel  
I need to get them pretty quick  
Hey mister what you got up in your stock  
A pair of shoes you can sell me that looks slick  
Maybe one of those roughed up leather boots  
The ones that last longer then you really think it should  
Color don't matter, no I don't want matching socks  
All that really concerns me is my . . .  
Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, how soft will it be?  
Can I walk in,  
My mom's stockings  
Without the mocking  
Then can I run from here to therrrrrrrrrrrrrre  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is a open track  
And an ol' pair a boots.  
I'd like to throw these boots away  
The heels are cracked  
And that just slows me up  
See it got me last place in a race  
Now that I just can't go and show my face  
To the people at the track  
And now here's another race  
And I need to get first.  
So help me with me . . .  
Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, how soft will it be?  
Can I walk in,  
My mom's stockings  
Without the mocking  
Then can I run from here to therrrrrrrrrrrrrre  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is a open track  
And an ol' pair a boots.  
Throw me that pair so I can put it on hurting feet.  
Tear off that price tag cause I know I'm gonna pay  
Let me try on that size  
Size number nine  
Hope it fits my . . .  
Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, how soft will it be?  
Can I walk in,  
My mom's stockings  
Without the mocking  
Then can I run from here to therrrrrrrrrrrrrre  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is a open track  
And an ol' pair a boots.  
That is what I need  
I'm tired of these old heels  
I'm tired of these old heeeeeeeeeeels  
Of these old heel. 


	3. Where is the milk

Where is the milk?  
By: Myke & Zang  
  
[Zang]  
What's wrong with your milk Moomoo?  
It's sour and it smells like old dog poo  
I think you just got frighten by the old house cat  
I can do that to you did you know?  
At one time we tried to stop the crazy crows  
But we still got crows here livin'  
In our old mans house, the big red barn,  
The windmill, the outhouse and the big piles of hay.  
But they mostly show up at the ending of May  
Then it only leaves 5 months for you to be safe.  
And for you to be safe, until the month of May  
It ain't easy, it ain't no way  
Sourness is your milk's taste  
And that's exactly how people go and get sick  
Man does when they drink your milk  
So take a deep breath and meditate  
And let the concentrate milk be  
White and sweet,  
What a treat.  
[Hook]  
People barfing, people choking  
Babies hungry and you hear then crying  
Can you milk another cow?  
Before we protest here and now  
Farmer, farmer, farmer help us  
We need some milk from a cow  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Is Moomoo not well?  
(Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk?) (Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk? )  
Where is (Where is the milk) the milk? (The milk?)  
[Myke]  
It's just ain't the same.  
My stomachs in pain  
New days the milk get strained  
What can you gain?  
If the odor is so strong  
Why are they still selling?  
The milk don't belong  
In the stores  
It's just wrong  
Farmers still selling the milk  
Disgusting tastes of milk filling little ones  
With ongoing throw up and painful stomach aches  
So ask yourself  
"Is the Milk really good?"  
So I can ask myself  
"What is wrong with the farm?"  
In the country side where the milk is from  
(The milk from)  
People keep on stocking milk  
(Stocking milk)  
Making bad milk and making the public drink  
(The public drinks)  
If the taste is bad  
And it smells like crap  
The sales keep going on and the milk is being sold  
The truth is kept secret  
That the milk has gone bad  
If you never know truth  
You'll then get sick  
Where is the milk ya'll, come on.  
(I don't know)  
Where is Moomoo ya'll, come on.  
(I don't know)  
Where is the milk ya'll, come on.  
(I don't know)  
[Hook]  
People barfing, people choking  
Babies hungry and you hear then crying  
Can you milk another cow?  
Before we protest here and now  
Farmer, farmer, farmer help us  
We need some milk from a cow  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Is Moomoo not well?  
(Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk?) (Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk? )  
Where is (Where is the milk) the milk? (The milk?)  
[Zang]  
I taste the taste of the bad milk  
In my stained mouth (stained mouth)  
As the cows get older  
The milk will get sour (sour)  
Mostly farmer just care about money making (money making)  
Selfishness got them selling their messed up products (products)  
Wrong date information always on the carton box (carton box)  
Moomoo and happy cow images is the main criteria (criteria)  
Really the milk is filled with bacteria (bacteria)  
Kids drink what they get from their guar-dians (guardians)  
[Myke]  
What ever happened to the values of safe milk to drink?  
What ever happened to the sweetness in our carton milk?  
Instead of bones grow they just go and rust.  
Loads of stomach aches are what I get for drinking.  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm under the weather  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm getting fatter.  
No antacid can make me feel any better  
[Hook]  
People barfing, people choking  
Babies hungry and you hear then crying  
Can you milk another cow?  
Before we protest here and now  
Farmer, farmer, farmer help us  
We need some milk from a cow  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Is Moomoo not well?  
(Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk?) (Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk? )  
Where is (Where is the milk) the milk? (The milk?)  
People barfing, people choking  
Babies hungry and you hear then crying  
Can you milk another cow?  
Before we protest here and now  
Farmer, farmer, farmer help us  
We need some milk from a cow  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Is Moomoo not well?  
(Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk?) (Where is the milk?)  
(Where is the milk? )  
Where is (Where is the milk) the milk? (The milk?) 


End file.
